Sin voz
by MissNatsu
Summary: Ling es un joven que vive en un lugar muy apartado de la civilización. Un día encuentra a una mujer abandonada... LingXLanFan


¡**Hola a todos! Esta es una historia alternativa a FMA, pero ya verán que tiene almenos unas mismas características xD Me inspiré en una canción(?) Nada más, disfruten. **

* * *

><p>En un territorio tropical y lleno de mucha vegetación, aislado y lejos de las ciudades del gran país de Xing, Vivía un joven, que no le gustaba estar atrapado en grandes ciudades, que en realidad hacían a las personas, pequeñas, Que se había escapado a la selva, para explorar y ver todo lo que quisiera sin restricción alguna. El joven, que se escapó de su ciudad, hace dos años, vivía en una casa de madera, ya un poco gastada y vieja. Con unas goteras enormes, y con mucha iluminación. El mismo tuvo que tallar sus propios muebles, construir la casa y conseguir la comida para sobrevivir. Apenas tenía contacto con la gente de afuera.<p>

No le fue fácil construir la casa, con el sol que había se desmayó un par de veces, se hizo bastantes heridas y lesiones, pero el resultado para él le hizo pensar que había valido la pena el esfuerzo y el tiempo que había dado para construir esa gran casa desgastada. La verdad había un motivo más que le había ayudado construirla: una mujer. Pues el día en que llegó a la selva, no fue nada fácil para él. Estuvo 5 días caminando, buscando el lugar ideal para instalarse y vivir. Acabadas sus provisiones pensó que era su fin, y desorientado sin cualquier esperanza se echó en el suelo esperando a que la muerte se le llevara y se quedó inconsciente. Al despertar había una mujer que le estaba dando de beber, una chica de alguna tribu que estaría dando una vuelta por ese territorio, tenía el cabello rubio y unos ojos azul celeste muy hermosos. Él se enamoró de ella por haberle salvado, parecía una razón bastante tonta, ya que no sabía cómo era en verdad, pero para él ese motivo ya le bastaba. Y ahora la va a visitar de vez en cuando, siempre agradeciéndole lo que había hecho por él.

Un día volviendo de pescar la cena, se encontró a una chica tirada en medio del pequeño lago, que proporcionaba un poco de agua al día (él mismo tenía que buscar la forma de hacer esa agua potable). Se la encontró con las piernas muy malheridas, y gimiendo de dolor. Con un gesto de amabilidad, la cogió en sus brazos, y miró alrededor, viendo que no había nadie que la conociera entonces no hubo otra manera que se llevársela a su casa, fue bastante costoso llevarla, pero él estaba demostrando que también sabría salvar como lo salvaron a él.

Una vez llegó con la chica, la echó en su única cama y esperó a que despertase, no permitiría que alguien muriera, para él una vida es muy importante. Se rascó la cabeza… en realidad no sabía muy bien que hacer. De repente, la chica comenzó a levantar el brazo, lo apoyó contra la cama y se levantó del golpe, sosteniendo la cuchilla que tenía guardada entre sus ropajes.

-¡Alto!¡Alto!-Dijo sorprendido el chico-¡Tranquila que no te voy a hacer nada!...Mi nombre es Ling…¿Me podrías decir el tuyo…sin asesinarme antes?

La chica, asombrada por la persona que tenía adelante, se tranquilizó y le sonrío, abrió la boca y…

-¡…! ¡…!-La chica, dirigió su mano hacia la garganta, asustada, empezó a mover sus labios, intentando crear algún sonido pero no podía.

-Veo que no puedes hablar…pero sabrás escribir ¿No?, debes ser de cerca de Xing, me has entendido cuando te he hablado- Dijo mientras le daba una pluma y un papel para que escribiera. La chica negó con la cabeza, y sus ojos empezaron a lagrimear.

-¡No hace falta que te pongas a llorar! Ya recuperarás la voz pronto, ya lo verás-La tranquilizó dándole palmaditas en la espalda y esta le sonrío- Bueno, ¿No tendrás familia?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-¿¡Estás abandonada en este lugar!- La chica volvió a asentir- ¿Y cómo has sobrevivido tanto tiempo?

Ella intentando soltar alguna palabra, y haciendo señales con las manos intentaba decirle a Ling lo que le había pasado, pero nada.

-Bueno, para entendernos mejor, te pondré un sobrenombre…a ver….¡Piña! Sencillo y bonito.

La chica se le quedó mirando fijamente, con cara de curiosa. Le hizo una señal para que le prestara atención y empezó a mover su boca de forma cómica.

-¡Estás intentando decirme tu nombre! Bien, al menos intentaré descifrarlo.

Empezó intentando decir la primera consonante de su nombre.

-A ver…R…D…L…

Exclamó con las palmas de sus manos.

-Vale, empieza con ¡L!- Ella se río y comenzó con la segunda letra.

-A..an…

Volvió a exclamar con gracia. Y hizo el último esfuerzo.

10 minutos más tarde, lo consiguieron.

-¡Lan Fan! ¡Es un nombre hermoso!- Dijo con felicidad- Bueno Lan Fan voy a preparar la cena ¿Vale?- Ella asintió. –Si quieres pasea por la casa o…-

Lan Fan, intentó mantenerse en pie, pero enseguida se cayó al suelo, Ling fue corriendo a ayudarla. Sonrojada, empezó a lagrimear otra vez.

-Bueno, veo que tendras que descansar más, quédate allí, ya te traeré la comida.

Sola allí, esperando a que su voz volviera para explicarle que su encuentro no había sido exactamente una ''salvación'' , comenzó a mirarle desde lejos. Se giró para comprobar su alrededor, y vio una pequeña foto de su familia. Parecían bastante elegantes todos, una familia bastante adinerada. Y en la otra foto, más bien dibujo, estaban él y otra mujer, rubia. Ella la había reconocido enseguida, por una parte alegre y por otra triste de haber encontrado la foto. Se echó tristemente y empezó a dormir.

·

·

·

* * *

><p><strong><em>¿Qué os ha parecido? Solo es el primer capítulo, aún tengo un montón de ideas en mente. <em>**

**_No sé si os gustará LingXLanFan xD_**

**_¿Algo que cambiar?¿Algún fallo? _**

**_Solo envienme un Review! Por favor, no cuesta nada x3 y eso me apoyará a seguir x3!_**

**_Sayonara~~ _**


End file.
